when the roses bloom
by Hinatachan167
Summary: follows along the yyh storyline


When the roses bloom

Chapter 1 the fox demon

'HILARY!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!' I heard my mother yell at me from downstairs. Eventual I had to start off being late because of some stupid vision. '_Ugh!! What's the fox demon supposed to mean?! Some grandchild to a physic I turned out to be!!'_ my thought yelled as I ran.

At the school- '*panting* ok where's period 1?' I asked to my self, my purple glasses were slipping off so I had to push them off once again. All the other students were staring at me, whispering things about me, 'hello, are you the new student?' I looked down towards the ground embarrassed, 'yes…?' he chuckled, 'my names shuichi minamino and you must be Hilary?' I looked up and the voice and replied, 'yeah, sorry about that….' I chuckled lightly hoping to not make an idiot of my self. Minamino chuckled as well, 'well it's a coincidence that we have the same classes for…..the….full….day….' me and minamino sweat dropped, this was completely unexpected. Once we were in the class room, everyone was awing at me and shuichi. In fact everyone came to the sudden conclusion that the 2 of us were dating already, 'no, we are not, besides we haven't been together that long!' I yelled obviously annoyed. Right after that I took my seat next to the handsome red haired man.

* * *

Lunch- as usually I sat by myself outside with my I-pod cranked up on everybody's fool by evanescence

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

* * *

Everyone couldn't help but stare at me, but the only one who had interest was the red haired shuichi, 'you seem alone, mind if I sit with you?' I looked up, 'sure, ok.' Before lunch was over, shuichi showed me around school so that I don't get confused once I'm on my own. 'Thank you, you're such a great friend so why do you look depressed?' he was about to say something the bell rang representing that it was time to go back to class. 'Well time to go I guess…' with that the two of us walked back to our last few classes of the day.

After school- I was happy after the day was through and got even happier when I met 3 more friends. A black haired boy named yusuke, a red haired boy named kuwabara, and a sweet brown haired girl named kayko. I continued my walk towards home until I saw shuichi, '_where's he going, I'd better find out…!'_ I quietly followed him into the forest where I saw 2 other people there, the one that scared me was the short one (aww poor hiei). What spooked me out the most was when the sword the short one was holding sliced a tree and just like that transformed into a demon. '_W-w-w-w-what's going on here?! I think I should tell someone!!'_ when I turned around my coat snagged on the branch, 'ahh crap!!' I whispery yelled, hoping that none of the men would hear me. 'Kurama, I just heard someone or something, check it out!' the short one commanded. I noticed shuichi walking right up to me, 'Hilary?' all that ran through my head was an explanation for what was going on. 'I-i-i-if you must know, I was just on a walk and the branch snatched onto my coat *nervous laugh*…' he chuckled lightly at my condition, 'I know what you were planning, but I won't tell hiei you were here.' I couldn't believe it, after the short one called hiei demanded that he report my appearance, he wanted to protect me. 'why're you doing this?' he smiled, 'I'm beginning to like you, miss Hilary, so consider this a away of saying 'I love you'.' I turned red and felt lips touch my cheek lightly, 'I'll see you tomorrow in school….' With that shuichi left me alone to absorb what had happened.


End file.
